The Good Roommate
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena Gilbert feels as if she's found her perfect roommate in Caroline Forbes until strange and terrifying things start happening that Elena can explain. Is her roommate as innocent as she seems or is there something darker to Caroline Forbes that Elena could ever imagine?
1. Chapter 1

The Good Roommate

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert looked around her new dorm room as she took in actually being at her dream university. Here she was. She finally made it. Now all she had to do was unpack and meet her new roommate before the festivities of the new school began. She could hardly wait.

Elena sighed and started to unpack her things as the door opened and she saw who she assumed was her roommate. The girl had blonde hair that curled slightly and crystal blue eyes. She looked at Elena and smiled. Everything about this girl screamed perfectionist, but Elena wouldn't judge her before she got to know her.

The girl set down the box she had been carrying and crossed the room extending her hand towards Elena with the hugest smile on her face.

"You just be Elena Gilbert. I'm Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elena smiled and shook Caroline's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Caroline."

Caeroline walked over to her side of the room and started to unpack. She was strangely quit for being so perky a few minutes ago. Elena sighed and dug through her clothes to find a cute outfit to wear to the schools big welcome to school party. She finally settled on her green tank dress with a pair of heels. She went to the bathroom and put on her dress. It was now time to do her hair.

She settled for a blowout style and looked at Caroline. She was on her bed reading as if they didn't have other things to do.

"So, ugh, are you going to get ready?"

Caroline looked up from her book and concentrated on Elena.

"I don't really go to parties."

"Oh come on. Don't make me go alone. I need a wingwoman."

Caroline sighed and went to her closet pulling out her own dress.

"Fine, but if I ruin your fun, don't blame me. I'm kind of a party pooper."

Elena smiled as Caroline got ready. Tonight was the night they would make their mark on this university and Elena couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The Good Roommate

Chapter 2

Elena woke up that morning remembering the one promise that she told her aunt that she would keep and that was that she would try and be friends with her roommate no matter what. Elena knew that she would have to keep that promise no matter what she had to do to achieve it. She was a Gilbert and Gilbert's were anything but quitters. So as soon as she got dressed, she approached Caroline and smiled.

"Hey Roomie, what do you say we go grab something to eat in the cafeteria? Maybe we can talk about girl stuff and learn more about each other?"

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

After a couple minutes, they were on their way to the cafeteria when a girl with brown hair threw a drink at Caroline. What the hell was going on there?

Before Elena could say anything the girl slapped Caroline and grabbed her by the face.

"What the hell is a matter with you? Do you just love trying to steal my man? Well i'm not going to take it Caroline not anymore."

Before the girl could do anything more Elena was in front of the girl shielding Caroline. She didn't know what Caroline had done wrong, but she wasn't going to let this girl scatter her all over the cafeteria either.

"What's going on here?"

"She slept with my boyfriend is what's going on." The girl shouted at Elena like she was some sort of idiot.

"Hayley, i'm so sorry it was just some stupid drunken night and I regret it."

"No you don't, but I promise you will someday."

Hayley spat in Elena and Caroline's face before she walked away with her group behind her. Elena sighed wiping the spit from her face and turning towards Caroline.

"I think we should go grab some food and talk about what just happened. "

Caroline nodded as she followed Elena to their table after grabbing some food. Elena sighed and looked at Caroline.

"So tell me what happened?"

"Me and Klaus had been friends for a while and we were in his room the other night just caughting up on how our life was going he never mentioned Hayley until it was too late. We were just talking and one thing led to another and we-"

"Slept together?"

"Yeah. I swear I didn't know Hayley was his girlfriend. I didn;t even know she existed until after Klaus and I had already done the deed."

"I'm so sorry that happened Caroline."

"I just want her to understand that I didn't mean it."

"There are somethings we can't understand Caroline."

Caroline nodded looking at the window. Elena turned her head and noticed what Caroline was looking at. Hayley was outside with who she assumed was Klaus and they were kissing. Caroline shouldn't torture herself like this she deserved something more.

Elena looked around until she found the perfect opportunity to cheer Caroline up.

"Hey. I got an idea to cheer you up."

"I'm not sad Elena I'm just-"

"Hurt. Which is why you need this."

"And what do you suggest I need Elena?" Caroline said in a bitter voice.

"A party. I mean what else."

"You want me to go to a party when I just got dumped and humiliated?"

"It's better than sitting around our dorm room stuffing your face with ice cream when you could be going to a party and making out with other guys."

Caroline shrugged and looked out at Klaus and Hayley again.

"There's only one guy that I want."

"Fine than go to make him jealous. Go out. Drink. Look sexy and hot because you are a hot little number from what I can tell. Show him you can do better for yourself."

"You know what fine ill go to the party but it better be killer."

"I'[m sure it will be."

Elena smiled as she looked at her outfit in the full length mirror examining every part of it with a mindful eye. The dress was a nice shade of green with some black patterns swirling around it. She looked amazing and she had picked a nice outfir for Caroline too.

"Okay i'm ready!" Caroline yelled stepping out

She had opted for a purple ruffled cami and some booty shorts.

"Oh girl you look smokin." Elena said making Caroline laugh.

"Alright crazy, let's head out."

The party was heating up as they stepped into it. Booze and men were everywhere with woman flirting all around. It looked and felt like a real life college party and it even seemed like Caroline was having fun until she saw something. Caroline was dancing and twirling around as Klaus approached. She stopped dead in her tracks and walked over towards him. She had to stop this, but before she could a girl stepped in her way. She swore she had seen this girl before but she didn't know how.

"Elena-Elena Gilbert?"

She looked at the girl sighing. She guessed Caroline could hold the fort with Klaus for a little while.

"Ugh, Yeah, who-who are you?"

"This might be awkward, but my name is Megan, your parents actually treated me a couple of times when I was little and I just wanted to tell you that i'm-I'm sorry that you had to lose them. They were great people."

Elena nodded not willing to bond with this total stranger over her parents.

"I-I have to go."

"Well it was nice meeting you Elena."

Elena nodded and went over to the kegger. She really needed a drink and she needed one now. Caroline was no where in sight and neither was Klaus which meant she would have to find them soon enough. She sighed and took a swig of her beer befroe she got up and bumped into a guy with black hair and blue eyes making her spill the contents of her beer down her dress. Perfect this was just perfect.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going would you?" she said rolling her eyes and moving away from him.

"Whatever you say princess." She shook her head ignoring him She had to go find Caroline.

She was outside looking around when the worst thng happened. She heard a loud scream behing her and than a thud before she turned around to look who it was. Elena screamed covering her mouth as she looked upon the body of Megan. What the hell had just happened?

Elena got down to her knees and checked for Megan's pulse but there wasn't one. How the hell had this happened? She looked up to see what had happened but no one was there. What had happened to this girl?

Elena screamed when she felt a hand touching her, but calmed down as soon as she saw it was Caroline. Where had she been?

"It's okay Elena. You're okay. Let's let's get you checked out. The police are gonna want your statement of what she saw."

Elena nodded as Caroline took her to the police to tell what she had saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Good Roommate

Chapter 3

Elena laid on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the other night. Had she really witnessed someone dying?

After putting the house on lock down and searching around the police had found Megan's suicide note, but there was something about that that Elena couldn't shake. If Megan's death had been a suicide then why did Elena hear a scream?

Shaking her head, Elena jumped off of her bed and went to her bag looking for the one thing that her aunt had bought her before she left for college. Elena smiled as her hands curled around the camera and pulled it out.

"What's that for?" Caroline asked suddenly interested in what Elena was doing.

"Well before I was interested in the medical fields like my parents were in, I was actually pretty good at photography, so my aunt bought it for me in hopes that when I enter the medical field I'll never lose my passion for it."

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea. Sometimes when people are trying to get somewhere they forget where they've been."

"I guess I should go exploring for my passion then."

Caroline smiled at her as Elena made her way out of the room and into the fresh air of the quad. Today seemed so sunny for what had occurred at this campus yesterday. She guessed that the day would have been gloomy and dark She would have never expected it to be like this.

Sighing Elena made her way to the frat house where the party had been last night where they were now setting up a mini memorial for her. Elena grabbed her camera and focused in on it looking at a boy who had black hair putting a flower down on her memorial. She knew he looked familiar but she wasn't sure how.

She snapped the picture as the guy she had seen from the frat party yesterday stood up and narrowed his eyes at her approaching her with a look of determination on his face. She could tell that he was pissed and suddenly she felt shame and dread wield up in her. She hadn't meant to interrupt a private moment, but now she would pay the consequences for it.

"Excuse me, do you mind not taking photos of this scene. It's already bad enough without you interfering with people's grief."

"I'm sorry I didn;t mean to intrude.."

"Well you did."

Elena flinched. What was this person's problem? She had said she was sorry. Why wasn't that good enough?

"Look I said I was sorry and I mean it."

"Wait a minute I know you."

"Yeah you spilled beer on me yesterday."

"Now that was an accident, but that wasn't what I was talking about, You're the girl who saw Megan die."

"That would be me."

"Look I'm sorry for being an ass both times I guess I'm still trying to process that one of my fraternity brother's girlfriends are dead. But that's still not an excuse and I apologize. I guess we both started off on the wrong foot."

"Well there's always time to get on the right one. Hi I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore and I take it that your a photography major?"

"No actually I'm pre-med."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"So I better get going. There's a funeral service for Meg tomorrow and we're having awake at the fraternity also. If you want to go."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Goodbye Elena."

"Goodbye Damon."


End file.
